


Drop The Moon

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: -A's Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: The World Ends With You references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: "Write something for HABIT with a Sho Minamimoto (TWEWY) quote."





	Drop The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt.  
> Written in like 5-6 minutes.

HABIT is a proud creature.

It isn’t something that needs to be said, really, because it’s quite obvious in everything he says or does. It shows in the way he carries himself, completely confident and totally at ease. It shows in the way he speaks, always talking down to those around him because he believes they’re weaker than he is, dumber than he is, less skilled than he is.

And, oftentimes, he isn’t wrong to think so.

After all, he deals mostly with humans - weak, defenseless ones, at that. They are as nothing to him and the only reason he spends more time with them than with his fellows (any being more powerful than the puny meatsacks, that is) is because he thinks they’re _interesting_. _Cute_ , even.

Still, he knows he’s better than they are. He knows he could be better than _anyone_ and _anything_ if he _really_ tried. But he doesn’t _have_ to try. He’s the _best_.

And, oh, he’s a showman, too. It’s what he does, what he’s _amazing_ at. He’s _good_ at a lot of things, but he’s _amazing_ at showmanship, at exaggerating, at acting. And god _damn_ does he enjoy doing it all.

He enjoys showing off. He enjoys being the best. And he _is_ the best, even if someone out there is stronger or smarter than he is. They’ll eventually fade away, but he’s forever.

He’s _forever_. Always there, always waiting in the wings. He can’t be killed, can’t be defeated for good, because as long as those weak little mortals continue to be the horrible fucking people that they are, he’ll continue to be a force to be reckoned with. And it’s human nature to be terrible, so there’s little to no chance of him ever fading. Humans will _never_ outgrow their childish nature, so he’ll _never_ die.

When questioned about his showmanship by the only one of his fellows he regularly speaks to (that piece of burnt steak that likes to call himself Firebrand), there wasn’t much he could say. “It’s in my nature,” was the only answer he gave.

“And your enormous ego?” The rogue god had asked.

“I’m the shit.” HABIT had shrugged. “I know I’m the shit. I’m fucking _special_ , Brandy.”

Firebrand had been unimpressed; with the answer or with the nickname, HABIT wasn’t sure. And he didn’t particularly care. The rogue god’s opinion didn’t fucking matter to him - no one’s opinion mattered.

He threw an arm over the other’s shoulder as he explained, regardless of knowing he didn’t need to perform either action.

“Let’s put it like this, my toasty friend,” He pulled his face closer, constricting his grip so his forearm was flush against the other’s throat. Firebrand didn’t so much as flinch. He just waited patiently for HABIT to continue, which was probably a good idea on his part. Not that anything HABIT did to him would faze him anymore. “Any tree can drop an apple.” He told him, “I’ll drop the freaking _moon_!”


End file.
